reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ottakanawa
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Brumas the Bear page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Admin Try here. Click on the linked "Here" on my old account's talk page. KillerBiller (talk) 14:55, April 30, 2014 (UTC) P.S The signature was by Queyh! KillerBiller (talk) 14:56, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Possible Adminship Sigh. So it seems like you're one of those guys that thinks he can just come by here and remove a bunch of stuff and think he's "helping". I have reverted quite a few of your "edits" and I ask that you not remove the info again, please. Yes, I understand you've read the "community guidelines", but sometimes those don't have to be adhered to so closely that we stop having fun. I argued awhile back (2010) that trivia would have a looser set of rules than what's generally given. Personally, I like knowing where things are referenced from and I know I'm not alone. Also, R* has a penchant for making pop culture references, so it's not like people are reaching (at least most of the time). There are things around here that could actually use some work, but editing trivia just doesn't come close to being helpful. Tell you what: Let's see you enhance a page. Not delete things from it, not add a line or a quick edit, but do a nice overhaul of an entire page that's kind of in need of organization. There are plenty, just hit the button that takes you to random pages, you'll eventually find one. But I will tell you this: Every single admin-wannabe that comes by here and does what you're doing thinking they're helping, NEVER TAKES ME UP ON THIS CHALLENGE. Which is why I have not added another admin after losing my best ones to waning interest in the game. Here's hoping you actually try and don't just leave thinking I'm an asshole. - JackFrost23 (talk) 15:49, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :I don't know why you thought any of that was sarcastic because I was being serious with you. Maybe you mistook my exasperation as sarcasm? I dunno... :And I didn't ask you to add a page, I asked you to "enhance a page". Which means to clean up an already existing page, and not just by deleting a line or two or adding some quick edit. There are several pages that could use some reorganization to make them more uniform to all the other articles, and they aren't hard to find. :I don't know why you're fixated on trivia when my only point was that you weren't helping out by editing trivia. It's largely inconsequential. Trivia is trivial. :I only gave you guff because you thought this was worthy of asking to be an admin. And I'm sure you bristled when I asked you to do something more substantial to prove it was worth making you one. :- JackFrost23 (talk) 17:14, May 13, 2014 (UTC)